films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (1995 film)
Jumanji is a 1995 American fantasy adventure film about a supernatural board game that makes wild animals and other jungle hazards materialize upon each player's move. It was directed by Joe Johnston and is based on Chris Van Allsburg's popular 1981 picture book of the same name. Industrial Light & Magic provided computer graphics and animatronics for the special effects. The film stars Robin Williams as Alan, a man who emerges from the game's unseen african jungle world, along with Kirsten Dunst as a kid named Judy Shepherd who plays the game with her brother, Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce), David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley, a hapless shoemaker-turned-police officer, Adam Hann-Byrd as Alan when he was a boy, Laura Bell Bundy as little Sarah Whittle, the girl who played the game with Alan when they were children, while his adult version was interpreted by Bonnie Hunt, Jonathan Hyde plays a double role as Alan's father and Van Pelt, a big-game hunter intent on killing Alan--Van Pelt is patterned after Alan's father. The cast also features Bebe Neuwirth as Judy and Peter's aunt. It was shot in Keene, New Hampshire, where the story is set, North Berwick, Maine (the Parrish Shoes factory) and Vancouver, British Columbia. In 2005, a spiritual sequel to Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and Zathura (2005 film), was released. Plot In 1869, two boys bury a chest in a forest near Keene, New Hampshire, and hope that no-one ever finds it. A century later in 1969, 12-year-old Alan Parrish flees from a gang of bullies to a shoe factory owned by his father, Sam, where he meets his oldest friend Carl Bentley, one of Sam's employees. When Alan accidentally damages a machine with a prototype sneaker Carl hopes to present, Carl takes the blame and loses his job. Outside the factory, after the bullies beat Alan up and steal his bicycle, Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site and finds the chest, containing a board game called "Jumanji". Alan takes the game home and attempts to run away after having an argument with his father about attending the Cliffside School for Boys. However, his friend Sarah Whittle gives his bike back. The two begin playing Jumanji, which acts strangely: When a player rolls the dice, the player's piece moves itself and a message appears on the board. When Alan makes his first move, the message states that he must wait in a jungle until a five or an eight is rolled, and he is sucked into the game. A swarm of bats released by the game then attack Sarah and chase her out of the house. Twenty-six years later in 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the Parrish house with their Aunt Nora after losing their parents in a skiing accident. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, and as a result, giant mosquitoes attack them, and reddish-orange monkeys destroy their kitchen. Realizing that everything will be restored when the game ends, they continue the game despite the danger. Peter rolls a five, releasing both a lion and an adult Alan, who locks the lion in a bedroom. Alan goes to the now closed shoe factory. On the way, he meets Carl, working as a police officer, and discovers that the town's economy was devastated by the factory's closure. In the factory, a homeless man reveals that Sam abandoned the business to search for his son until his death in 1991. After Sam's death, his wife and Alan's mother Carol-Anne continued the search until her own death. Alan joins the game with Judy and Peter, but when rolling the dice has no effect on the board, Alan realizes they are continuing the game he and Sarah started years ago. Finding Sarah, now a psychic who had gone insane after Alan's disappearance, Alan tricks her into rejoining the game and the following moves release man-eating vines from a giant flower, a big-game hunter named Van Pelt who is intent on killing Alan as he is a product of the game itself and largely inspired by Sam Parrish, and on Judy's Next dice roll and Alan truns to sees all the books start falling of from the bookshelves and inform that an animal stampede is on it's way Alan grabs the game and heads for the hills as the stampede of rhinoceroses, elephants, zebras and pelicans. change through and wreck the house then one great american white pelican lands and steals the game Among other things, Van Pelt Goes to the gun shop and replace his elephant gun with a modern automatic rife. Peter save the game from the great american white pelican after goring to the waterfall. then Peter begin to transforms into a monkey after trying to cheat while Alan is taken away by Carl and Carl soon recognizes Alan; Peter, Sarah and Judy battle Van Pelt in a local department store; a monsoon floods the house; a crocodile attacks the group; Alan is sucked into the floor by quicksand; an earthquake breaks the house in two; large poisonous spiders come out and Judy is shot by a poisonous barb from a flower. Finally, Alan wins the game just in time when Van Pelt is about to shoot him, causing all jungle elements (including Van Pelt) to be sucked back into the board in a form of a whirlwind. After that, Alan and Sarah suddenly find themselves back in 1969 again, once again children, but with full knowledge of their lives after they started playing. Alan reconciles with and admits to his father that he was the one who damaged the machine. Carl gets his job back, and Sam allows his son to attend a local school if he wishes to do so. Alan becomes terrified, thinking that Judy and Peter are still in the attic, but Sarah reminds him that it's 1969, before Judy and Peter are even born. Sarah hands their game tokens to Alan as a way of showing that they were never in the game. Alan and Sarah chain up the Jumanji board and throw it into a river. Later in 1995, Alan and Sarah are married and expecting for their first child. Alan has taken over the shoe business, Carl still works in the factory as the plant supervisor, and Sam is retired, but still alive along with his wife. Judy, Peter, and their parents meet with Alan and Sarah at a Christmas party, where Alan and Sarah offer the children's father a job in the shoe company and discourage them from going on the ski trip that would have killed them. Meanwhile, two French-speaking young girls hear drumbeats as they walk along a beach, and we see the Jumanji board half-buried in the sand. Cast *Robin Williams as Alan Parrish: A man trapped in Jumanji for 26 years. He is the main protagonist of the film. *Bonnie Hunt as Sarah Whittle: A psychic driven into madness after Alan's disappearance. *Kirsten Dunst as Judy Shepherd: A young girl in the Shepherd family and Peter's older sister. *Bradley Pierce as Peter Shepherd: A young boy in the Shepherd family and Judy's younger brother. *David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley: Alan's oldest friend and an employee at Sam's shoe factory who later becomes a police officer. *Jonathan Hyde as Sam Parrish: Alan's father. Hyde also portrayed Van Pelt, a big-game hunter from the game and the main antagonist of the film. *Bebe Neuwirth as Nora Shepherd: Judy and Peter's aunt and legal guardian. *Malcolm Stewart as Jim Shepherd, Judy and Peter's father. *Annabel Kershaw as Martha Shepherd, Judy and Peter's mother. *Patricia Clarkson as Carol-Anne Parrish, Alan's mother. *Gillian Barber as the Realtor. *Adam Hann-Byrd as Young Alan Parrish. *Laura Bell Bundy as Young Sarah Whittle. *Frank Welker, Danny Mann, John Kassir, Mandy Patinkin, Jess Harnell, Charile Skanker, Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist, Carlos Alazraqui, Eric Bauza, Tim Conway, Eddie Deezen, Nolan North, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, April Stewart, Cree Summer, Billy West, Alan Carr, Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Stacey Solomon, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, Stephanie D'Abruzzo and David Rudman as Special Animal Creature Vocal Effects. Soundtrack All music composed by James Horner. Track listing No. Title Length * "Prologue And Main TItle" 3:42 *"First Move" 2:20 *"Monkey Mayhem" 4:42 *"A New World" 2:40 *"It's Sarah's Move" 2:36 *"The Hunter" 1:56 *"Rampage Through Town" 2:28 *"Alan Parrish" 4:18 *"Stampede!" 2:12 *"A Pelican Steals The Game" 1:40 *"The Monsoon" 4:48 *"Jumanji" 11:47 *"End Titles" 5:55 *Total length: 52 'Commercial songs from film, but not on soundtrack' *Una Voce Poco Fa *Written by Gioacchino Rossini *Performed by Agnes Baltsas and the Vienna Symphony Orchestra and *Chorus conducted by Ian Marin *Night & Day *Written by Cole Porter Serenade in D, Op. 44 *Composed by Antonin Dvořák *Performed by Academy of St. Martin-in-the-Fields *Conducted by Neville Marriner Locomotive Breath *Written by Ian Anderson *Performed by Jethro Tull *The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle (Theme from Gilligan's Island) *Written by Sherwood Schwartz & George Wyle Jumanji Board Game Clues #At night they fly, you better run, These winged things are not much fun. - Riddle for a Flock of Bats. #In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or eight. - Riddle for Trapped in The Game and Disappears. #A tiny bite can make you itch, Make you sneeze, Make you twitch. - Riddle for Huge Mosquitoes. #This will not be an easy mission, Monkeys slow the expedition. - Riddle for a Monkeys. #His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste. Your party better move, post-haste. - Riddle for a Lion. #They grow much faster then bamboons. Take care or there come after you. - Riddle for crawilng Vines, the Human-Eating Plant Pod and the Barb-Shooting Plant come with this. #A hunter from the darkest wild...make you feels just like a child. - Riddle for a Hunter named Van Pelt. #Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder. - Riddle for Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans in The Stampede come with this. #A law of Jumanji having been broken, You will slip back even then more your token. - Riddle for the Cheaters Transform. #Every month at the quarter moon, there'll be a mosoon. In your logoon. - Riddle for causes a mosoon with the serves complete Crocodiles. #Beware the ground for which you stand. The floor is qricker then the sand. - Riddle for Quicksand. #There is a lesson you will learn. Sometimes you must go back a turn. - Riddle for Goring back to the Spaces. #Need a hand? Why, You just wait. We'll help you out. We each have eight. - Riddle for Huge Spiders. #You're almost there, With much at stake. But now the ground begin to quake. - Riddle of Unleashes an Earthquake. #Their boisterous laughing does provoke. In this adventure, they tell no joke. - Riddle for Hyenas. #Don't stop the game you'll realize. Or one of you may vaporize. - Riddle for Vaporization. #Splintered rafters all around. Duck them or they'll pin you down. - Riddle for Falling Wood. #With six-foot wingspan, sound of swish. It thinks the gameboard is a fish. - This is the Riddle for Pelican. #Enormous and yellow these flowers grew. Their flesh-eating blossoms are hungry for you - This is the Riddle for Man-Eating Plant Pod. #Raging waters ebb and flow. Beware pirahnas down below - Riddle for Pirahnas. #Feline spots in the jungle blend. Be cautious of her, she's not your friend. - Riddle for a Jaguar. #Elephants charging! You must confess...A freight train's damage would be far less. - This is the Riddle Elephants. #Like a great white shark down the Nile. Beware the 25-foot crocodile. - This is the Riddle for Crocodile. #They march and eat and march and eat. If I were you, I'd watch my feet. - Riddle for Army Ants. #Raging and howling, a gale throws it's might. Hold on for dear life or be blown out o'sight. - Riddle for a Tornado. #Big as fists these balls of ice. Through umbrellas they will slice. - Riddle for Large Hails. #An angry sky hurls bolts of light. If you can't take cover, you'd better take flight. - Riddle for Thunderstorm. #When you see it, you will shake. It's big and green and rhymes with lake. - Riddle for a Snake. #Crawling and slithering up from the flood. Comes thousands of leeches to suck your blood. - Riddle for Leeches. #Jungle plague germs, there's a melody. You can't see them but they're deadly. - Riddle for Plague-Disease Germs. #Hush now! Just listen, no complaints, no more gripes. The power belong to the beasts with the stripes. - This is the Riddle for Zebras. #A cavernous yawn with tusks of course. Be sure to skirt this river horse. - Riddle for a Hippopotamus. #These purple lovelies you'd want to grow. If it weren't for the poison barbs they throw. - This is the Riddle for Barb-Shooting Plants. #A slithering serpent, Disguised on the ground. It will wrap you up, And drag you down. - Riddle for Python. #Thirsty blood suckers, Black as the night. They'll cover your body, And give you a fright. - Riddle for Flies. #A giant ice storm, Cover your knees. Quick get inside, Or you might freeze. - Riddle for Snowstorm. #It swings, twists and turns, And tears up the ground. It climbs, swirls and twirls, And swallows up towns. - Riddle for Gorillas. #Baboons climbs the mountain of rocks, And they also explotering on the trees. - Riddle for Baboons. #The lie will might change or grow, Champanzee goes crazy edition. - Riddle for Champanzees. #Apes have bare of redish-orange, And the crazy body langrauges, Do not toch them. - Riddle for Orangutans. #Beware the nativers and who survive, Thier sacrifice furs is known to be alive. - Riddle for Gibbons. #They fly quick, Unless in a breeze. They'll bite your head, Your arms and knees. - Riddle for Huge Bees. #Breeding forms large, Chattering flocks. open country, And eats insects. - Riddle for Red-Billed Oxpeckers. #Distinctive are the two central, Long narrow streamers, And cover with light-green feathers. - Riddle for Green-Bee Eaters. #There's a plague in the air, try not to breath. The fog is so thick And it's a thousand degrees. - Riddle for Misty Fog. #They are strong creatures, For their small size. When there are many, They'll cause your demise. - Riddle for Termites. #The clouds open up, The thunder roars, Lightning cracks And down it pours. - Riddle for Clouds of Lightingbolts. #Huge beasts on the move, Driving through like a cows. You can't outrun them. Watch out for their horns. - Riddle for Water-Cape Buffaloes. #Running in the wild, Beceaful their stripes in the back, And in their legs the herds on a loose. - Riddle for Okapis. #Flying in from the sky, He's I'm a bad mood, Oh no! He's hungry. The game is not food! - Riddle for Seagull. #A mysterious force, Conjured up by a sneer? Keep playing the game Or you may disappear. - Riddle for Disintegration. #The water is scary, Because of this beast. His teeth are massive, Don't intrude on his feast. - Riddle for Pigmy Nile Hippo. #The building is crumbling, You are in trouble, Hurry and escape, Or you'll be covered in rubble. - Riddle for Avalanche. #Beware of the thunderest sound, Than it's shakes, And the very ground. - Riddle for Wildebeests. #Quick on their feet, Covered in stripes, It's a thundering herd Cloaked in yellow and brown. - Riddle for Giraffes. #Thousands of teeth, Swimming around you. It's a fish feeding frenzy, And they just found you. - Riddle for Fishes. #They take a hole in crush, Like a vise life of the death. It's a roll of the dice. - Riddle for Marabou Storks. #They like to run, But they're not to slow, If you take them lightly, It will be your end. - Riddle for Gazelles. #Former range and remaining, Populations to decline And strong deeply ringed S-shaped horns. - Riddle for Topics. #They runs and leaps, And it's hard to see. Just hit the trail, Then you get chase. - Riddle for Antelopes. #The gemsbok has an entirely black tail, A black patch at the base of the tail, And more black on the legs. - Riddle for Gemsboks. #The unicorn's horn grants, Great force as many gods Were turly endorsed. - Riddle for Oryxes. #Hungry yellow flowers, That don't only eat flies. They're hungry for you, And might make you cry. - Riddle for Hungry-Flowers. #A giant reptile, Scaly and green. It moves undetected, And he's quite mean. - Riddle for Aligator. #Her spots are many, She sits in the trees. She waits for his prey, And nobody flees. - Riddle for Leopord. #Pretty flowers, But don't take a smell. Their petals are poison, That will make you swell. - Riddle for Posion-Petal Flowers. #In the cold and icy sea, You shall be, Until the dice reads eleven or three. - Riddle for cold icy sea. #From the game, You must resign until, The dice reads seven or nine. - Riddle for Resigns. #In the woods you wait, Forevermore unless, The dice read ten or four. - Riddle for waiting in the Woods. #Your progress shall no, Longer delve until The dice read two or tweive. - Riddle for Delve progress. #In the field of thorns, You must survive, Until the dice read four or five. - Riddle for field of thorns. #A giant rainbow storm, Cover your knees. Quick get inside, Or you might slide. - Riddle for Stormy Rainbow. #Jumanji turly is a world of grace, For Lighing Strikes twice in the same place. - Riddle for Rain Clouds. #You breathe the air that feels so clear, Posionus gas is what you fear. - Riddle for Posionus Gas. #Watch the senate will aways rise, But once a year, Sees endless blackened skies. - Riddle for Huge Ladybugs. #The most dangeruos place, Must be your lake, Take it slow, Or it's your life you shall forsake. - Riddle for Huge Wasps. #When they take hold, They never release. A grip of steel, that won't decrease. - Riddle for Huge Butterflys. #They come on wings, With Stripes of black, Watch out for thier stings as they attack. - Riddles for Dragonflys. #The day it comes, May mean the end. Nature's rules are the ones it wil bend. - Riddle for Lemurs. #A hand of silver, Summons all gold, It's you shall deliver Fortunes untold. - Riddle for Large Frogs. #The moon stone eclipse, Is not a night, It's dazzing glares, Of blinding light. - Riddle for Large Chameleons. #He cheats biggest state of all, Live what time is left to you, Before you fall. - Riddle for African Hunting Dogs. #A temple of stone, For most tech year, Offers a challenge of courage and fear. - Riddle for Temple Stone Falls. #The lunar power can shift the sea and hi, Find higher ground lest your death be night. - Riddle for Meerkats #The warriors score persuade, Such greed ignore your disire lest you be freed. - Riddle for Warthogs. #The stone reflects, Only the light of moon, Shield your eyes on your death shall be soon. - Riddle for Giant Crickets. #The golden eye sees, Great success embrace, It's glory or settle for less. - Riddle for Golden-Eye Plant. #You must fight true, You must not slacken lest, You face the wrath of the kraken. - Riddle for Guide Plant. #The one who holds, The dead man's chest commands. All powers beyond the best. - Riddle for Bear. #They take a hole in crush, Like a vise life of the death. It's a roll of the dice. - Riddle for Manjis. #Find some shelter from the change, Because some of the ostriches could run. - Riddle for Ostriches. #Don't trust your eyes, They can deceive trust only your mind then you we'll behlieve. - Riddle for Vultures/Bazzards. #With breathe of fire and wings so wide, You cannot run and cannot hide. - Riddle for Burning Fire Plant. #Petty flowers, But don't take a smell. Their petals are poison. That will make you swell. - Riddle for Posionus Flowers. #Trees with sharp thorns, Because of the needles, And it will poke, They Throw the needles at you. - Riddle for Posion Sharp-Cactus Trees. #Hungry yellow flowers, That don't only eat flies. They're Hungry for you, And might make you cry. - Riddle for Man-eating Flytrap. #The heathen gods, Forbid of gold, For his treasure is, Dark as is foretold. - Riddle for Heathen Plant. #They may be tasty, With a charm all thier own. But sometimes you'd better just leave them alone. - Riddle for Hungry Plants. #The giants grow tall, With deadly fronds focus and fall, Victim to their songs. - Riddle for Giant Singing Plant. #The trees may bleed, This in true indeed, Then they must feed with utter greed. - Riddle for Bleeding Trees. #They come in hordes, From dusk until dawn, Together they grow and sweep and swarm. - Riddle for Sweeping Plant. #This task will be a deadly push, For vines unkown to have a crush. - Riddle for Deadly Vines. #Do not think do not breathe, Do not move do not fear But most of all do not blank. - Breathe-Fear Plant. #In the Abyss it lives, On the fish it thrives, But it tells the most convincing of lies. - Riddle for Captain named Ishmeal Squint. #A Profassor from the deepest thought, Causes more problems than, War ever brought. - Riddle for Professor named J.S. Ibsen. #A storm may come, Just by surprise. Stay good and ture, When the sun shall rise. - Riddle for wicked merchant named Trader Slink. #Flesh of white eyes of black, Fingers of ice so beware, At most of times they're not nice. - Riddle for greedy named Aston Phillips. #An evil witch from ancinet crafts. Wields a cures to change your path. - Riddle for evil which name Flint. #They form at sea and come to land, Not but a second you have to understand. - Riddle for The Waves of Water. #Glaciers may be far from safe, Tread softy and keep your faith. - Riddle For Flamingos. #The sea is high and the wind is strong, Pay no attention and things go wong. - Riddle for a Flood of Tsunami. #Like a plaguethe move In enormus halls, Beware the soldiers and heed the lords. - Riddle for Jackels. #Black, white and orange stripes in safari. Be cautious of him, he's was your kill of endangerd. - Riddle for Tiger. #In the water pulse, You'd better swim one. Stroke of their locks and you'll get in. - Riddle for Sharks. #A creature from oldest time. Has an appetie neither evil or benign. - Riddle for Jellyfishes. #Beware the rocks, On which you tread, The Spring shall fire and death shall spread. - Riddle for Rockspreads. #A foolish thing it was, Pandora did take extra care, Do not lift the lid. - Riddle for Giant Grasshoppers. #To harness the power of crystal, Rock must find the way, To the deepest lock. - Riddle for Giant Catapillars. #She like to hunt and catch her prey, One Ponsionus sting will last all day. - Riddle for Cheetah. #With grace it flies, You'd better be still. Just by surprise this Beast chunck he'll. - Riddle for Giant Beetles. Reception Jumanji did well in the box office; it took in $100,475,249 in the United States and Canada and $162,322,000 overseas, totaling to $262,797,249. The film earned mixed reviews from critics, with review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reporting that 50% of 32 professional critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 5.6 out of 10. Metacritic posts an average rating of 39%, based on 18 reviews. Reboot In July 2012, rumors emerged about a reboot of the film already being in development. Columbia/Tristar Pictures president Doug Belgrad had a conversation with The Hollywood Reporter, saying: “We’re going to try and reimagine Jumanji and update it for the present.”. On August 1, 2012, it was confirmed that Matthew Tolmach will be producing the reboot alongside William Teitler, who is the producer of the original film. Trvia * There is a deleted scene where Peter and Judy are having dinner with Aunt Nora and another scene where they are asleep. Goofs * Aunt Nora discover the lion in the bedroom notice the claw marks in the door in the next scene is gone. * When Van Pelt enters the gun shop, patriotic music is heard in the background. * as Peter gets in the car rhino hits the car door next scene he need drive another scene peter is nowhere be seen. * Just before the police car is grabbed by the yellow pod, the officer fails to remove his seat belt. * Whan the Herds of rhinos, elephants and zebras charge through the house everything in the libraryroom starts to wiggle and begin to shake, every time as the animal stampede goes by this room falls apart another stampede about knocked them all over again. * in this scene Peter was holding the sword and the next scene Alan carring the Sword to the room. * When the rhinos burst through the bookshelf, the rhino stage right is blue it was supposed to be gray, and act as a green screen. * There was a planned sequel about the president's kids finding the game, but for an unknown reason the film was dropped. * Nora sees the stampede of rhinos, elephants and zebras the shadow of the crew Member can be seen. * As Alan wins the game all wild animals and Van Pelt gets sucked back in jumaji the pelicans, spiders, mosquitoes and crocodiles is not inside. * the slow rhino is at the end of the stampede it kick the car pice. * When Alan, Sarah, Judy and Peter watch herds of rhinos, elephants and zebras in the stampede storms by there was four pelicans are in a stampede that cane look like Hunter dogs who is chasing and hunting the fawn from Bambi II Category:1990s films Category:1995 films Category:Columbia Tristar Category:Movies Aired on Fox Category:Movies Aired on AMC Category:Movies Aired on Nick Jr. Category:Movies Aired on Freeform Category:Movies Aired on ABC Family Category:Movies Aired on Disney Channel Category:Movies Aired on Cartoon Network Category:Movies Aired on Svfy Category:Films with live action and animation